It is well known to use various equipments that are available for recreational activities in water. Generally, while using recreational sporting equipment, the individual user lies flat on the top surface and extends his arms to a set of pedals. As the user rotates the pedals, a means of propulsion under the surface of the water is activated. The means of propulsion provides the ability to move the device in the water, as appropriate mechanical linkage between the pedals and the means of propulsion is provided.
A major disadvantage of such recreational equipments, however, is that they do not provide any protection to the user's face when the user is in an appropriate posture on the top surface of the equipment.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for improved recreational sporting equipment which solves the problems encountered while using the previously known devices and provides the required protection to user's face when the user rides on the device in or on the surface of water.
The prior art as is known to the Inventor is reflected in U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,033 to Hall.